


Blind Strike

by louisvuittontrashbags



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Multi, Spanking, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Sequel to "When We're Alone"--King Noctis pushes his relationship with the Reader further by inviting Ignis to participate.





	Blind Strike

It’s been a few weeks since you and King Noctis officially consummated your relationship—you haven’t announced it to anyone yet, both out of deference to Noctis’s wishes and your own confusion as to what exactly this is. You want to hope it’s more than just a fling, but you know that dating a king is complicated and when you start thinking of what it means to be in a committed relationship with _the fucking king of Lucis_ it starts to make your head spin a little. 

You cross one leg over the other—you’re back in the very same study where you first crossed the line in your relationship with Noctis. Looking at the desk gives you fond memories—you feel yourself growing hot when you remember the mess you’d made of all his papers. _I wonder what he ended up telling Ignis happened to all those documents… oh, speak of the devil._ The advisor himself enters the King’s study, his steps as light as ever. He smiles at you from behind his sunglasses—though he can’t see you, he always seems to know when you’re looking at him.

“Good afternoon, _______.” He settles himself in the chair across from you, leaning his walking stick against the arm of his seat. You and Ignis have become rather friendly over the course of your work, but he’s been strangely distant over the last few weeks. He’s not been rude, but you get the distinct impression he’s been avoiding being alone with you. You let your eyes wander over his form, and you’re struck by just how handsome he is. Truthfully you’d considered asking him out every now and then, but you’ve never exactly been able to pin down how he might feel about you. 

He fidgets with his leather gloves, then folds his hands in his lap. You’re interrupted from any further introspection by Noct’s distinctive steps echoing down the hallway. He enters the study, closing the door behind him, and to your surprise he locks the door as quietly as possible. When you look at him he only gives you a wink. Ignis, however, doesn’t seem to be in the mood for any games. “I was under the impression we were discussing the upcoming ball, not state secrets.”

Noctis sits down next to you, placing a hand on your thigh and sending a jolt straight through your body. You shoot him a panicked look; your entire body tenses beneath his touch, but he just squeezes your leg, his fingers sinking into the bare flesh just beneath the rim of your skirt. He speaks to Ignis in a calm, even tone. “I just didn’t want to be disturbed, that’s all. You two have been telling me over and over just how important this event is… I want to make sure we’re all on the same page.” 

Noct’s hand delves beneath your skirt, and you bite your lip, shuddering as his fingers make contact with your clothed sex. You want to wriggle away, but you don’t want to make a commotion… and truthfully some wild part of you wants to see just how far Noct will take things in front of Ignis. The air is heavy between the three of you—it seems clear Ignis knows something strange is going on, but he doesn’t seem ready to divulge his suspicions. He clears his throat. “Well then… if you’d like to go over the list of invitees, I’m ready.”

Noct's fingers massage your clit through your panties, and you squeeze your notebook tightly as a wave of heat prickles at your skin. You take a deep breath in through your nose, and put on your best, most professional tone. “Ah… well, Your Grace has done an excellent job of ensuring our most important alliances are represented… but there’s a few… ah… n-newer… houses… that will require a… delicate…”

You let out a deep exhale as you feel Noct’s finger dive beneath your panties, pushing inside of you almost to the knuckle. 

“…hand.”

You hold your breath, waiting for Ignis to respond. Noctis doesn’t let up, curling his finger so that he’s stimulating you in a way that makes you writhe involuntarily. You bite your lip, desperately trying to keep still and silent, but it becomes harder with every passing moment. Ignis takes a deep breath, then crosses one leg over his thigh, leaning back in his chair. “I’m listening.” 

_Fuck me sideways._ You flip through your notebook, trying to buy yourself a moment to clear your mind, but the king’s touch is relentless. You try your best to carry on. “I've had Ignis prepare some… refreshers for each of these… h-hou…ses… ah…” Your body tenses in on itself as pleasure surges through your core; you glance up at Ignis to see what he might be thinking but Noct’s touch has you fearing the consequences less and less. To your surprise, Ignis is actually sporting a light blush, and his lips are parted. He swallows visibly, and when your gaze travels down his body you’re stunned when you see the unmistakeable outline of his arousal straining at his pants. 

“How helpful…” Noctis smiles, increasing speed and pressure as he continues to work you. You clench your notebook in your fists, your capacity for speech becoming strained. As you’re trying to figure out how to proceed, a strangled moan escapes your lips. You look over at Noctis but his eyes are trained on Ignis… and he looks quite pleased with himself. When you follow the King’s gaze over to his advisor it’s obvious both of them are playing a game, the rules of which you’re not privvy to. 

Noctis leans forward to kiss you, and you decide it’s probably a safe assumption at this point that you can make all the noise you want. You sigh into his mouth; the added stimulation from his kiss and the ability to let yourself go have you rapidly approaching the edge. It’s only a matter of time before your orgasm overtakes you, and you cry out your pleasure into your king’s embrace. When you collapse against the back of the couch, Noctis cups your chin in his hand, speaking to you in a low voice, thick with desire.

“You know, Ignis has really been running himself ragged getting things ready for this event… I’d like to see you step up a little bit more. Take some of that burden off of his shoulders… by working more closely with him.” He gives you on final kiss, before pulling you to your feet and giving you a firm push to your buttocks. Your feet are like lead, but Ignis appears to be watching you, waiting for you to come to him. You stand before him, and he waits, sitting in his chair with such easy confidence and strength you could have sworn it was his ball you were planning. His face is tilted up towards you, exposing his gorgeous jaw and a swagger you’d never seen on him when you knew him in your younger days. You begin drop to your knees almost automatically, but he stops you with one strong hand. His arm snakes around your waist, pulling you in close.

“Noctis… I’m going to need much more help than that. This is clearly a two-person job.”

“She’s at your disposal, Ignis. Why don’t you let her get started and see how things go.”

“…anything I need?”

“ _Anything._ ”

You hear the clink of his belt, and Ignis has already freed his cock with an impressive speed. You don't have time to study it, because his hands are already going up your skirt, yanking your sopping wet panties down your thighs. You step out of your panties, leaving them in a heap on the floor; Ignis’s hands are grabbing at your ass with a greed you never imagined from such a stoic man. You let him pull you forward so that you’re straddling his lap, and when you lift your hands to take his sunglasses he pauses for a moment. You hesitate, but you feel as though he might be allowing you to take them… so you do, folding them respectfully and placing them on the table next to you.

You don’t often get to see Ignis without his glasses, and you’ve certainly never looked at him up close like this. His handsome face has somehow only grown more beautiful over the years, even with the addition of scars. You trace your finger over each scar—something you’ve fantasized about doing for ages; Ignis sighs beneath your touch. Truthfully you’re stunned he’s allowing it… there’s something inappropriately intimate about such a gesture, but when you brush your finger against the scar on his lip it reawakens your desire. You plant a soft kiss there on his bottom lip, and he snaps out of his temporary daze. He pulls you down into a passionate kiss, and you’re pleasantly surprised to find the strategist’s embrace is just as enjoyable as your king’s. You run your fingers through his hair—another of your longtime fantasies—and you’re pleased to find it’s just as soft as you’d imagined. 

Ignis’s hands wander down your back to squeeze at your backside once again, though his embrace is a bit gentler this time. He pulls at your skirt, raising the hem and exposing your bare ass. You can hear Noctis exhale with an air of impatience somewhere behind you, and you flush with pleasure imagining that the King might be feeling jealous or left out. You sit up onto your knees, breaking away from Ignis’s kiss to give Noctis a better view of your bottom; Ignis follows you as you pull back, his lips open in a silent plea for more. His hand comes around to slap your buttock, and you hear Noctis groan at that. 

“Do it again.” 

SMACK! The force of his hand striking your backside sends ripples through your entire lower body. You bite your lip, grabbing onto Ignis’s shoulder to steady yourself, bracing for the inevitable.

“Mmm… again.”

Another slap. You cry out this time, and Ignis’s gloved hand caresses the site of impact, soothing the inflamed skin with a tender touch. He tips his face up towards you, and you’re taken by the need to kiss him again. You sink back down into his lap and rub yourself against his throbbing arousal as you kiss him, but he raises you up almost immediately, lifting you to get his considerable length in position at your entrance. He pushes himself inside of you one inch at a time, and you gasp against his mouth. You can hear Noctis humming with satisfaction. “Mmnhh… about time.”

You turn to look over your shoulder at the King—his hand glides over his lap, and when you smile at him his eyes shine with affection as he tosses his head back, biting his lip and letting out a needful moan. The man currently fucking you tears your attention away from Noctis with a vigorous thrust—Ignis bounces you in his lap, slamming his hips up against yours enthusiastically. You’ve wondered whether he might let that elegant mask slip in the heat of the moment, but he remains firmly in control of both himself and you. His breaths are ragged, but you’ve yet to hear him make any truly indecent sounds. You resolve to explore the matter further, but he pauses for a moment to stick his gloved finger in your mouth. His command is simple: “Bite down.”

You comply, and he pulls his hand out slowly, grabbing the glove and secreting it somewhere on his person before resuming his thrusts. You feel his bare thumb descend onto your clit, working it expertly with all the efficiency you’d expect from a mind as sharp as his, and you melt under his touch. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, holding on tight as your orgasm rips through you, gasping out the strategist’s name.

“I think I’d like your assistance now, Noctis…”

Ignis’s tone is casual, but the desire is written all over his face. Noctis rises from his seat and comes to sit next to Ignis, claiming his lips in a searing kiss. All you can do is watch in amazement as the King kisses one of his oldest friends with a passion that frankly makes you feel a bit embarrassed… well, were it not for that fact that his friend was still balls deep inside of you. When one of Ignis’s hands comes away from your hips to curl around Noct’s length, the two men groan as one, and the sound sends a jolt of heat to your core. You can feel Ignis beginning to tense beneath you as his pace becomes frenetic; you clench tightly around him and you’re pleased when you’re rewarded with another groan from him. _Got one._ Ignis stills suddenly beneath you, his mouth open against Noct’s in a shuddering exhale. He and Noctis share another tender kiss as you climb down off of Ignis. Noctis reaches out for your hand without breaking from his embrace with his advisor, pulling you into his lap.

“Your King still requires your services. I hope you weren’t planning on leaving.” You can feel his arousal pressing insistently into the side of your thigh as he speaks. You reach down to take his  length into your hand, but Ignis beats you to it. When you look at him his lips are pulled up into a teasing smile. 

“It looks as if I might need Ignis’s help on this one, Your Grace. It’s a large job.”

“You heard her, Ignis.”

You step out of Noct’s lap and drop to your knees in front of him, taking Ignis’s hand and tugging it down towards you. He rises from the couch, coming to kneel next to you. He trails his palm up Noct’s leg, pressing his fingertips in and letting his hand splay across the flesh of Noct’s thigh as he comes closer to his cock. Noctis shivers beneath his advisor’s touch; he reaches out to grab Ignis by the back of the neck, bending him down towards his aching girth. “Don’t tease me, Ignis… I have little patience today.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Your Highness.” 

Ignis opens his mouth wide, taking Noct’s erection to the very back of his throat. You can’t help but marvel at how easily he takes him… you’re beginning to suspect this isn’t Ignis’s first dick rodeo. You grab the base of Noct’s shaft, and Ignis withdraws from him with a lewd pop.

“How rude of me to begin without you… here, darling.”

Ignis offers you the King’s cock as though it were little more than some after-dinner sweet. You fight back the urge to laugh as you imagine Ignis holding a tea tray to you covered with dick-shaped cookies. ‘ _I’ve been working on this recipe for a few months now… they’re royal boners. The ejaculate is made with royal icing. Please, help yourself.’_ You shake off the ludicrous mental image and lave your tongue up the side of Noct’s rod. You look up at him and a chill runs down your spine as you see his eyes beginning to take on that familiar red glow. You refocus your efforts on his erection, taking him in as far as you can, though it’s not quite as far as Ignis. Noctis bucks up into your mouth, causing you to gag as he hits the back of your throat. 

“Don’t rush. Take your time and enjoy the journey, Noctis.”

Noctis glares at Ignis—he may not be able to see his expression, but the smirk on Ignis’s face makes it clear he knows he’s galling him. Ignis gently presses down on the back of your head, helping to guide you over the king’s cock. After a few good strokes he lifts your head only to join you himself—you share Noctis between you, licking and sucking every inch of his cock, your tongues and lips dancing over the flesh of his dick. When you meet at the top for a kiss, you only get a few moments before Noctis pulls you apart. He hauls you roughly to your feet, bending you over the arm of the couch and plunging himself into you from behind. 

You’ve seen this happen a few times when Noctis gets particularly riled up—his eyes are bright red as he draws from a power deep within himself. Ignis doesn’t even bat an eyelash, he simply stands and walks around to the other side of the couch. He reaches out to stroke your cheek, his hand curling around to cup your face. His thumb brushes your bottom lip, as though he’s asking for your permission, and you nod as best as you can manage with the king railing into you as hard as he is. Ignis smiles down at you, then traces the head of his still-wet cock around the outline of your lips. A well-paced thrust from Noctis pushes you forward and his length slips past the threshold of your lips. “Hurry it up,” he growls, his hands grasping your hips tightly as he jackhammers into you.

Ignis gives you an apologetic smile, then fists his hand into your hair, pulling you forward and fucking your mouth in earnest. He takes care not to overwhelm you, but Noctis has no such qualms. They buffet you back and forth, stretching and filling you in every way. Where Noctis is unrelenting, Ignis is considerate and thoughtful, even though both of them take what they want from you. If you’d told yourself last month you’d be spitroasted by the king and his advisor in his study you would have laughed yourself silly… yet here you are, moaning around Ignis’s cock as Noctis pistons in and out of you with all the power his lineage provides. You hardly even need the help, but when you reach down to stroke your clit you feel your orgasm rounding the bend. You can feel Noctis reaching his crescendo just as you’re peaking, and he fucks you through your release. He collapses against you, panting as he releases himself deep inside of you. Ignis finishes just after Noctis, one hand under your chin holding you close as his hot seed spills down your throat. 

Ignis doesn’t say a word, he simply stows himself back in his pants, collecting his sunglasses from the table and retaking his seat across from you. He smiles coolly at you, as though this entire incident was nothing more than your average meeting.

“Was there anything more you needed to review, Noctis?”

“No… I think that should cover it. You’re dismissed.”

Ignis stands, picking up his walking stick and executing a respectful bow. You look for your panties, still in a post-coital daze. Noctis helpfully offers them to you, and you snatch them out of his grasp.

“Noct… that was amazing and all, but you need to tell me next time you’re planning something like that.”

“It’s fine, I knew he was gonna go for it. But sure… next time I invite Ignis to join us I’ll give you a little more advance warning.”

“…next time?”

“Yeah, next time. Say… at the ball in a couple of days.”

“At the ball!?”

“Yeah… I’m thinking we’ll pretend like we don’t know each other, since it’s a masquerade ball.”

“Noct…”

“You can meet us in one of the coat closets… or maybe one of the upstairs balconies?”

“…I never imagined the king was such a freak.”

“I think it’s just part of the position. The guard still tell stories about what my dad used to get into. I mean… gross, but… you know.”

“…well then, I guess if it’s part of dating the King…”

Noctis smiles at you, then takes your hand in his. “I was hoping to present you at the ball, you know… let people know I’m courting you.”

“Is that what this is? Courtship?”

Noctis laughs. “No, that was just a lot of good fun. But seriously… if you’re up for it…”

“I’ve never wanted anything more.”

He pulls you into his arms, kissing the top of your head.

“…I never thought I could find happiness like this. I’m actually looking forward to one of these stupid balls for the first time in my life. And it’s not even just because I’m going to double-team you with Ignis again… although that does help.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

“I try.”

 

 


End file.
